Why won't you
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Toshiro and Karin have been dating for 2 years but they haven't even had their first kiss. Why won't Toshiro kiss her. Will the kiss? WARNING M


Karin lay in bed next to her boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Two years ago, he asked her if she wanted to move to the soul society with him. That is how far there relationship goes. They do sleep together and tell each other they love each other but they haven't kissed or even had sex. Now Karin Kurosaki lay in bed staring at him, thinking of ways for him to get her to kiss her.  
"Your not sleeping" Toshiro said as he woke up.  
"Eh no, I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." Toshiro rolled over on his side to face her.  
"Want to tell me?" Karin cuddled into her boyfriend then said,  
"I'm tired now." She said closing her eyes. Toshiro rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning Karin woke up to an empty bed. She was used to it. Her boyfriend was a soul reaper. Karin was not a soul reaper, she usually stayed in the house, or when she was very bored, she would head to the squads 4 barracks, to help out with patients. She loves it when she get invited to go to the Rukongai district and help them. She loved seeing the kids, running and laughing, enjoying the world they live in. She especially loves to play football with them, the joy in their faces made her smile. Sometimes it would pain Karin to see such young kids. Often they were babies, they had never been alive in the world of the living now they had to be brought up in a run down place where people would have to defend for themselves just to eat. She would always go home crying to Toshiro. He would just hold her, until she calmed down. Karin got up and headed to the shower. After the long shower she got dressed then ate some breakfast. Karin decided to stay in the house. She was thinking of ways to seduce her boyfriend. All the other tempts so far, failed. She could only think of forcing him but she wanted it to be spontaneous and natural, not forced. Karin just lay there on the couch completely forgetting about time.

She jumped when she heard the front door close. It was Toshiro returning from work.  
"Hey. What do you want for tea?" She shouted to him from the couch.  
"How about spaghetti?" He shouted back. Soon he came through in sweats and a plain white t-shirt. He picked Karin up then sat back down with her on top.  
"How was work?" She asked as she cuddled up with him on the couch.  
"The usual, stressful. Hey Karin I think I pulled a muscle while training. Could you massage my back please?" Karin smiled  
"Sure, turn round and take your shirt off" Karin stood up while he turned around. She sat behind massaging his shoulder blades. She would often give a massage when he was stressed or when he had sore muscles. She massaged the upper part of his back plus his neck.  
"There, how do you feel?" She asked while he put his shirt back on.  
"Loads better. Thanks Karin," Karin stood up the headed to the kitchen to make dinner. As Toshiro was a captain she had to make loads of it.

While they were eating there tea, Karin seemed out of it.  
"Karin. Karin!"  
"What?"  
"I asked you if you wanted to go out for a walk before we go to bed" Karin smiled at him.  
"Sure but on one condition. Just wear casual clothes and not your uniform. Anyways I need the fresh air. I've not been out today."  
"Sure, i'll do that. Now where do you want go?"  
"Can we walk around the 18th district. I want to show you something" Karin said she put some spaghetti into her mouth. Toshiro nodded the put some spaghetti into his mouth.

It was 8 o'clock when they decided to go out. Karin was just wearing a pair of denim shorts that reached her thighs and a vest top. Toshiro was also wearing shorts but they went to his knees, a t- shirt and a hoodie. They walked to the gate, holding hands. Many soul reapers were still shocked that he had a girlfriend. Once they got passed the gate, Toshiro bent down to let Karin jump on his back and he flashed stepped to the 18th district.

Once they were there he let her get of his back and they continued walking hand-in-hand. They got lots of stares by the residents. They were shocked to see a captain in casual clothes and holding hands with a girl. Karin held onto Toshiro closer as they were lots of girls who loved Toshiro and would do anything to fight the competition. Toshiro wrapped his arm around the back of her, so he could hold her closer.  
"This way Toshiro," Karin said as she pointed to a small road that was lead of the main path. He never seen her so happy before.

The road eventually lead to the woods. She carefully lead him through the tress.  
"Please don't tell me, you came here all by yourself." Karin just ignored him while she lead him through the trees.  
"This way, come on Toshiro. Hurry up. " she laughed. Toshiro saw that Karin stopped after he pushed some bushes out of the way.  
"Why you stop?" Karin stepped out the way to show the beautiful scenery.  
"We are here" there was a river that flowed down. It was surrounded by trees. In the middle of the river there was a giant boulder where the water quickly rushed passed it. Karin started to take of her socks and shoes.  
"Come sit on the boulder with me" Toshiro also took of his socks and shoes. He went first through the river and then climbed onto the boulder. Karin followed after him. He helped her up onto the boulder. Karin sat there leaning against his shoulder.  
"Why'd you bring me here. Except that it is beautiful."  
"Look there" pointing ahead of her. The sun just began to set.  
"This is the best place to see the sun set. Just like the first time we met." Toshiro leaned back having his hand at the side of her.  
"Hey you wanna go in?" she asked.  
"I would love to but I don't want my clothes to get wet." Karin smirked.  
"Then take your clothes off and go in your boxers." Toshiro blushed.  
"Fine" Karin started to take of her top. Toshiro couldn't help blush. It's not like it was the first time he saw Karin's body. She would usually wear her underwear to bed if she was too hot. She then stood up to take her shorts off. She placed them on the boulder while she hopped into the water.  
"Mmm, Toshiro get in. The water feels great." She said as she picked up her clothes from the bolder and placed them onto a tree near the river. She soon felt someone hug her from behind. The person placed their clothes on top of hers then rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering onto her ear.  
"Why do you always seem to wear sexy underwear, Karin" she sniggered it was only Toshiro.  
"Because I know how much you love them." She turned around to face him, he was smiling. Karin got out of his grasp then headed back to the water. Toshiro shortly followed in after her.

Somehow they ended up having a water fight. Soon they were drenched in water.  
"Truce, truce" Karin panted. Toshiro motioned for Karin to come over to him. She slowly walked over to him. He pulled her into a hug. She felt his hands move down to her legs. He picked up one of her legs then wrapped it around his waist. Karin got the message and wrapped the other one around his waist. Funnily Toshiro was leaning against the boulder, Karin slowly leaned forward to have her first kiss with him but unfortunately he moved away and Karin kissed his cheek. Karin was disappointed, that was her last chance to get her first kiss the day.  
"Sorry, Karin but you know that I'm not ready. But I do love you" He tightened the hug.  
"Toshiro when will you be ready? Tomorrow? A year from now? When? It seems like a relationship is not going anywhere. And I love you too but how long are you going to make me wait" with that being said she climbed out of the water.  
"Ugh, my clothes are going to get soaked." Karin groaned.  
"Why don't you just take them off and just wear your shorts and your top?" Karin motioned for him to turn around so she could strip.  
"Right turn back around" when he turned around Karin was getting the water out of them. Toshiro grabbed his clothes then quickly got ready while she was busy getting her socks amid shoes on. He saw that she was shivering. He took of his hoodie and placed it on her shoulders. She looked shocked at him. He could stand the cold, she couldn't. Toshiro quickly got rid of the water from his boxers.  
"Toshiro, how are we going to get home without people seeing our underwear. They might think we were up to something." Toshiro walked up to her.  
"Easily we'll hide them" Karin looked confused. Toshiro took Karin's underwear then wrapped them with his own. He unzipped the hoodie that Karin was now wearing and placed them inside then zipped it back up.  
"We will just have to flash step back home. Oh Karin tomorrow, the captains are heading to the beach in the world of the living. Want to come?" Toshiro bent down for Karin to get on his back. She jumped onto his back holding into him tightly.  
"I thought you hated the beaches especially the sun?"  
"I do but I'll go if you come with me" Karin smiled  
"Sure sounds like fun" Toshiro was also smiling. He quickly flashed stepped them back home without anyone realising them.

When they got home Karin headed straight to the dirty basket to dump there wet clothes. Then headed for a shower to wash away the the river water. After having a shower she headed to their room to get ready for bed. She then slipped into the bed, staring at the ceiling. Toshiro went for a shower after Karin. When he went to their room. Karin was still staring at the ceiling. He got dressed then put the dirty clothed in the basket then headed back to the room. Karin was sleeping when he came in. Once he was under the covers, Karin turned over to cuddle into him. He kissed the top of her head  
"I love you Karin. I want you to know that," he turned off the light then fell asleep in his girlfriends arms.

When Karin woke up the next day, she felt weird. She looked up, Toshiro was still sleeping beside her. She heard him moan. He started to wake up as well. This would be the first time that she woke up beside her.  
"Hey Karin" she smiled at her.  
"Hey, why you not at work?" She said while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Remember I told you, we are going to the beach today. We don't leave until 10. What time is it?" Karin looked over him to look at the clock.  
"It's 8:45" Toshiro pulled Karin down so she was lying on his chest.  
"Stay in bed a little longer" he ordered. Karin just lay there against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat while he stroked her hair.  
"Is the first time we have ever woke up together?"  
"Yes" she simply said  
"I like it" he said as he put an arm around her waist.

It was 10:30 when they reached the beach. Toshiro and Karin sat beside each other on the sand, enjoying each others company. The other captains were busy sunbathing, soaking up the suns rays. Or some where enjoying the water. Soi-feng came up to Karin.  
"Hey Karin. Want to go for a swim. The water is amazing" Karin looked at Toshiro he gave her a nod.  
"Sure" Karin stood up taking of her sundress leaving her in her bathing suit. Then her and soi-feng ran towards the water. Toshiro couldn't help but blush at his girlfriends, lack of clothing. Unfortunately Shunsui and Byakuya saw his little blush.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, are you thinking dirty about your girlfriend" Shunsui laughed. Toshiro turned his head away.  
"N-no," he stuttered. Shunsui and Byakyua laughed at the young boy.  
"It's fine to think about your girlfriend in that way. As long as was not Ms Soi-feng. Then its fine. I suppose you are going to put your thoughts into action when you get back home" Toshiro eyes widened. The two men saw they Toshiro was looking.  
"Wait have you and Karin done it yet?" Toshiro looked away murmuring a 'No'. He was still looking guilty.  
"Have you even kissed her yet and I mean as in lip locking?" Shunsui asked him. Toshiro murmured a 'No' again. Both males gasped the looked at each other.  
"Has she tried to kiss you?" Byakyua asked knowing that it was Toshiro holding her back.  
"Yes, loads of times" both men hissed.  
"Toshiro, you know if you don't kiss her soon. She will think that you don't love her. She'll think that it's just words. Then she will leave you. Come one what are you afraid of? " Byakyua asked.  
"She might leave me if am not a good kisser" Toshiro whispered.  
"She won't leave you if your a bad kisser. She'll know that you are inexperienced." Soon Karin came towards them.  
"Remember what we said. Oh hey Karin. Come on Byakyua let's go get a drink." Shunsui said pulling at Byakyua to follow him. Karin waved at the older men. She then grabbed her towel to dry herself of then slipping her sun dress back on.  
"Hey want a drink Toshiro?" Karin asked her boyfriend.  
"Sure but I'll get it. What do you want?" Karin shrugged.  
"Anything except water" Karin leaned in to kiss him but then quickly retreated before he noticed. Toshiro did notice it and he also noticed the sadness in her eyes when she retreated. Toshiro quickly got up and chased after Byakyua and Shunsui.

When he got back with the juice. He saw Karin relaxing on her back. One arm covering her eyes. He quietly walked over to arm and sat beside her. She sensed that someone was next to her so she moved her arm to see Toshiro sitting beside her.  
"Hey, here you go" he said, smiling, handing her the drink. She took the drink of him then stared at the see. Toshiro noticing this got worried. 'What if Byakyua is right. Is she going to leave me' he thought. Karin soon fell asleep next to Toshiro due to the heat.

When she woke up, everyone was gone, the beach was empty. It was only her and Toshiro left there.  
"Hey, where is everyone?" She asked as she sat up.  
"They went to get something to eat." He replied.  
"Why didn't you wake me? You must of been bored" Toshiro shook his head.  
"They just left. Plus I like watching sleep. Anyways I wanted to talk with you" Karin gulped.  
"Are you okay, Karin. You've been out of it for a few days." Karin put on her fake smiled then said,  
"I'm fine Toshiro. Now lets go have some dinner" she began to stand up when he grabbed her around the waist then pulled her back to the ground.  
"Please Karin, tell me," he pleaded. Karin took a big breath before she snapped.  
"I was thinking of ways to get you to kiss me. Why won't you kiss me? Do you even love me?" Toshiro was shocked at her sudden out burst.  
"I do love you. I'm just afraid to kiss you."  
"Really Toshiro, they are just words. People can easily lie. What are you afraid of? That I would leave you if you weren't good enough? You should of remember that you are the first person I've been with. I don't know what a good kiss feels like" she rested her head of his chest while she poured out her feelings to him.  
"You are you. Your good at everything you do. It's just you. I'm sure kissing is also another thing your good at." She cried onto him.  
"Karin look at me" she did as she was told and looked him in the eyes. Slowly she started to lean in.  
"I'm sorry. I made you upset" he slowly started to lean.  
"I really do love you, Karin" they were really close now.  
"I love you too, Toshiro" Toshiro slowly brushed his lips against hers. Karin started to follow his lead. They were finally kissing. It was slow but there was love in the kiss. Toshiro rested his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to pick up the pace of the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Karin started to moan in the kiss. Both of their tongues fought for dominance but Toshiro won. He managed to push Karin onto the towel. He layed on top of her, still kissing her. Karin broke the kiss for air but was immediately pulled back in. His hands started roaming her body. One of his hands stopped at her bum. Karin pulled away for air, she was panting heavily.  
"I was right, you are a good kisser" Toshiro smiled at her. Hearing that from his girlfriend made him happy. Karin wiped away the saliva away from her mouth.  
"Did I ever say to you, look amazing in your bathing suit." Karin shook her head.  
"You didn't but I will forgive you, if you say it again." She smiled.  
"You look amazing in your bathing suit" he smiled  
"I forgive you" Karin reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head.  
"Mmmm so amazing" he moaned.

This time instead of Toshiro going to her lips, he went to her neck. He licked at the hot flesh. Karin moaned as he did so. He wanted her to say his name. So he started sucking the wet flesh. He then moved further down the neck, he reached her collar bone, giving sweet kisses to the skin. Karin closed her eyes at how good her boyfriend was. His hands started to roam her body again. They stopped at the sides of her breasts. He silently tugged at the string on the bikini that help keep it up. He went back to her lips, skilfully getting her head to raise of the ground so he could untie the last knot. Finally it came undone and her bikini top fell, revealing two perfect round breasts. Karin went to cover them but he caught her wrist.  
"No don't. I want to see the real you" Karin blushed then slowly put her arms around his neck.  
"Toshiro, you've changed." Toshiro looked up into her eyes. "You are more irresistible" she smiled. Toshiro gave a huge sigh.  
"You know you have always been irresistible" he smiled at her. He grabbed her left breast then started to massage it. Karin moaned and tossed her head back. He then started to lick the nub on the right. Karin arched her back while he did so. Licking then sucking was his routine. Every time he would suck it she gave a loud moan. Toshiro would smile every time she moaned his name. He switched positions, he massaged the right while he sucked and licked the left.

Soon Toshiro stopped when hard shaft started to annoy him. Karin couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey want some help Toshiro" Karin smiled. She didn't wait for the response she quickly rolled them over so she was on top. Karin pulled his trunks, exposing his hard shaft. Karin started slowly pumping it with her hands. Toshiro tossed his head back and moaned at the pleasure his girlfriend was giving them. She then licked the tip of it, catching him of guard. She then started to lick up and down the shaft. He was moaning loudly now. Karin, smiling, finally put his shaft into her mouth. Slowly bobbing up and down then getting faster. Toshiro placed his hands on the back of her head forcing his shaft to the back of her throat.  
"K-Karin. I-I'm gonna c-cum" Karin took the shaft, just in time for him to cum on his stomach. Karin smiled then licked her lips. She bent down and started to the lick the cum of his stomach. Once it was all gone Toshiro pulled Karin up then rolled them back over so he was back top. He slowly took her bikini pants off. He stared at all of her. She was stunning. Toshiro slowly stroked her inner thigh slowly making up to her senestive area. He played around her slit. Every time making her moan.  
"Man, Karin you are wet" as he said that, he slipped one of his fingers into her. Karin grabbed his hair then tightly held onto it. He started pumping the finger in out of her. Then adding the next one. Karin held into him tightly while she came over his fingers. Toshiro took his fingers out of her then started to lick them. Karin had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. She opened her eyes to see Toshiro holding his fingers, that were still covered in her cum.  
"Clean" he ordered. Karin grabbed his fingers then started to lick them. She then placed them into her mouth and started to suck on them. While she was cleaning his fingers, Toshiro was lining himself up with her entrance. He took his fingers out of her mouth then replaced it with his lips. While he was kissing her, he slowly pushed inside of her. Karin groaned when he pushed inside of her. He captured her lips again then pushed inside of her to forget about the pain. He didn't move until she was used to him. Karin started to thrust against him. Toshiro got the message then he joined in with her. There pace sped up. Soon Karin and Toshiro groaned as they both came. Toshiro collapsed on top of Karin, capturing her lips.  
"I love you Karin" he said through the kiss.  
"I love you too"  
"Now I am officially yours. We just made a contract" both of them started to laugh.

It was a couple of weeks since they first had sex, now they seem to have it everyday. Toshiro was walking when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Shunsui. He put his arm around the younger man.  
"So did anything happen with you and Karin" Toshiro blushed.  
"Well she is defiantly not going to leave me" Shunsui smiled. Quietly Toshiro added. "She is also pregnant." Shunsui quickly grabbed Toshiro and picked him off the ground.  
"Toshiro is going to be a daddy. " he yelled. Toshiro couldn't help but blush.  
"Hey don't yell it. Now put me down I'm not 50 years old I'm 200" Toshiro squirmed.  
"200?" He was put on the floor then turned around to see Karin leaning against the wall in a vest top and denim shorts.  
"Really?" She smiled at her boyfriend.  
"When you say 200 years old. I think of an old man that cannot move at all. But wow" she couldn't help but admire her boyfriend. He walked towards her putting his arm around her.  
"Thanks Shunsui, for knocking some sense into this idiot and thank Byakyua for me too" she smiled at the older man.  
"Hey congratulations by the way" gesturing to her stomach.  
"Thanks. Please don't say what you are thinking. I already know about that possibility" Shunsui just shrugged while Toshiro looked confused.  
"What's that then?" Toshiro asked. Karin looked down  
"The baby might be dead because of... Well you know" Toshiro couldn't help blame himself if something happened to the baby.  
"Now that I think about. It's like dating a zombie"  
"How come?"  
"Well your both dead and your both cold" Karin smiled than ran away. Toshiro quickly caught up to her, pining her against the wall.  
"Anything you want to say to me" he said with a stern voice.  
"I love you." She smiled.  
"I love you too" he said pressing their lips together.  
"Now come on. You need to rest." Karin and Toshiro walked hand in hand out of the building.  
'They are so good together' Shunsui thought.

I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS.


End file.
